


An Unexpected Development

by Patch444



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Television Watching, noticed there was a particular lack of AzazelXModeus content on here and I HAD to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patch444/pseuds/Patch444
Summary: A certain Curious Angel gets more than she bargained for while binging romcoms with a certain Lustful Demon.
Relationships: Azazel/Modeus (Helltaker)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	An Unexpected Development

“Ooooooooh!”

Azazel flinched reflexively as Modeus let out another one of her trademarked “moans of ecstasy” on the couch beside her.  Her third in the past twenty minutes, the Curious Angel noted in her, well… notes.

Ever since Zdrada (the mad woman) had introducedModeus to the world of 90s romcoms, the Lustful Demon had been binging them non-stop. Ever the opportunist, Azazel had jumped at the chance to study her nymphomaniac of a housemate as she partook in an activity uncommon among her demonic brethren;  _gushing over romance._

Though they were on their fifth consecutive flick (of the day), it was clear that Modeus’ zeal hadn’t diminished over the past few hours.  _If anything,_ Azazel wrote,  _the subject’s mental stamina has increased by approximately twenty-point-four percent_. A rough estimate, but she’d narrow down the numbers later.

“The way he caressed her cheek before kissing her! Have you ever seen anything so scandalous?!” 

Modeus grabbed a nearby pillow and squeezed it until stuffing  _literally burst from the seams_.Azazel made a mental note to never solicit physical affection from her quote-unquote “study buddy” while she was in the throes of debauchery.

“N-Nothing comes to mind, no…”

The angel resumed scribbling in her notepad, feeling the couch jostle as her companion started to bounce in anticipation of the film’s next spectacle of depravity. 

Suddenly, the bouncing stopped.

“Do you… Do you think I’d be capable of pulling off a gesture as romantic as that? Something so bold?”

Azazel absentmindedly used her pencil to scratch the bottom of her chin as she thought to herself. A demon being capable of romance? It was one thing to admire something that went against the core of one’s being, but to actually partake in it? Then again… This _was_ Modeus.

“I mean, given your ‘bold’ nature- A-And I mean that in the best possible way! I wouldn’t put it past you to be able to ‘woo’ someone in a more wholesome sense.”

Azazel felt the couch shift beside her. Probably Modeus going for another pillow.

“Though I suppose you wouldn’t know until you tr-“

The Curious Angel froze as she felt  someone place a hand upon her thigh. She quickly turned to find herself staring into the crimson, heart-shaped pools that were Modeus’ eyes, the demon having apparently shifted closer to her while she’d been talking.

Azazel felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat. Her mouth grew dry. Modeus-  _What in God’s name was she doing?!_ They were so close… She felt Modeus’ hand make its way up her thigh, then her torso, before finally resting on her cheek. The demon’s eyes closed, and before Azazel could stop her, she leaned in.

Azazel felt her face grow red hot. The sensation of Modeus’ lips pressed against her own sent shivers down her spine. Her brain was running at a million miles per hour, her heart even faster! Her pencil hit the floor.

It lasted less than three seconds.

Modeus pulled away, blinking rapidly. A satisfied grin quickly formed on her face.

“Well, that answers that, doesn’t it?”

Azazel didn’t respond. Couldn’t. If she were in one of those human “cartoons” Mr. Taker seemed to like, she was absolutely certain steam would be billowing out of her ears right now.

“Aughubuhh…”

“Oh!”

Suddenly, Modeus’ gaze snapped to the empty snack bowl on the table in front of them, which she grabbed before pausing the movie and heading toward the kitchen, her tail swaying behind her.

“Refill!”

Now alone in the living room, Azazel finally succumbed to the wave of emotions assaulting her, and plopped back onto the couch in a heap. With her remaining strength, she plucked her pencil off the floor and managed to jot down a brief note before the darkness overtook her.

_3:48pm - Unexpected development_


End file.
